Wędrując przez życie/część 2
Ferb przypadkowo poznaje Ell. Dziewczyna nie jest do niego jednak przychylnie nastawiona. Nowiny jakich się o nim dowiedziała, nie przypadły jej do gustu. Nastolatkowie spotykają się jednak ponownie podczas lekcji gotowania. Ell z powodu braku zdolności kulinarnych i braku odpowiedniego nadzoru, powoduje małą katastrofę. Bohaterowie *Ferb Fletcher *Daniella Shine *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Rai *Buford Van Stomm *Nazz Jefferson *Irving Du Bois *Natalie Middleton *Mariette *Robert Lerning *Samuel Dlar *Emilio Flankuster Siedzieliśmy przy stole w szóstkę. Ja, mój wiecznie optymistyczny brat, jego pinkowa dziewczyna, nadpobudliwa niebieskowłosa dziwaczka, wieczny kujon z wkurzającymi loczkami i Buford - szkoda słów. Dziś wyjątkowo nie usiadłem z Paulin bo znowu ze mną zerwała, jak by to było coś nowego. Średnio raz w tygodniu zrywamy, a potem i tak w końcu się schodzimy. W tym czasie uda mi się zarwać do kilku lasek. Czasem się nawet z którąś pomigdalę na korytarzu. Baljeet jak zwykle gadał coś do Bambera. - Beknąłeś jej w twarz. - Ale przeprosiłem - oznajmił osiłek. - Ale beknąłeś jej w twarz! - I przeprosiłem. - To nie zmienia faktu, że beknąłeś jej w twarz. Nie mam pojęcia Bamber co ona w tobie widzi. Dziwie się, że jeszcze z tobą nie zerwała. Mowa była, rzecz jasna o Milly dziewczynie Buforda, którą jakimś dziwnym sposobem udało mu się poderwać. - Baljeet daj spokój Bufordowi. Przeprosił Milly, a ona mu wybaczyła - odezwała się Izabella. No tak ona zawsze musi się wtrącić, a szykowało się na taki ładny łomot. - Właśnie! - Ale radzę ci Buford więcej tego nie robić - upomniała go. - Spoko, obiecałem jej już, że więcej nie beknę jej prosto w twarz. - Ale jak mogłeś beknąć jej w twarz?! - zawołał Rai unosząc ręce ku sufitowi. - To pytanie pozostanie bez odpowiedzi na wiele stuleci, tak samo jak to co było pierwsze kura czy jajko - odezwała się Niebieska, ucinając rozmowę. - Ty i te twoje mądrości - odezwałem się do niej. Dziewczyna zmrużyła groźnie oczy. - Ja przy najmniej nie zgrywam nadętego pozera. A powiedz co się stało, że raczyłeś nas dziś obecnością podczas obiadu? Chcę wiedzieć, by na przyszłość do tego nie dopuścić. Dlaczegóż to nie siedzisz ze swoją brygadą i swoją uroczą Heller? - Zerwała ze mną - odparłem wzruszając ramionami. - Znowu? - zapytała ironicznie Nazz. - Czyżby oświeciło ją w przypływie jej głupoty? - Ona, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ma czasem przebłyski inteligencji. - Ona, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, jest - i tu padło kilka niecenzurowanych słów, których w mowie niezależnej nie przytoczę. Nazz chodziło, że Paulin nie jest zbyt grzeczną dziewczynką. - Nazz! - skarciła ją Iza. - Nie używaj takich słów przy Phineasu, jest jeszcze za młody! Phineas jako najmłodszy z nas jest czasem obiektem, żartów, jednak nie przejmuje się tym. Jest zbyt inteligenty by reagować na takie zaczepki. - Niech się chłopak uczy. Jak mu każą w kilku słowach opisać dziewczynę jego brata, to te trzy słowa będą jak znalazł. - Tak właściwie to czemu ty w ogóle z nią chodzisz? - zwrócił się do mnie Phineas. - To niezła laska - odparłem krótko. - Okej... A oprócz tego? - A czy musi być coś więcej, żeby chodzić z dziewczyną? - Przydało się by jakieś uczucie - wtrąciła zgryźliwie Nazz. - Nie wierzę w miłość - oznajmiłem. - To tylko chwyt marketingowy, żeby kartki na walentynki się lepiej rozchodziły. Prawdziwa miłość zdarza się raz na tysiąc przypadków. - Tobie się jednak zdarzyła... - odezwała się cicho wredna szlamowydra. Spojrzałem na nią zdumiony. - No co? Nie udawaj, że nie. Zakochałeś się i to tak naprawdę. - Skąd niby ten wniosek? - To było widać Ferb - wtrącił Baljeet. - Kochałeś ją nawet po tym jak odeszła... I pewnie dalej tak jest? - Co było, a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr. Jej nie ma i mojego uczucia też nie. - Ale gdyby była, to uczucie też by było - oznajmiła zdecydowanie Nazz. Jak ja jej nienawidzę. - Przed miłością nie uciekniesz Ferb. Ona dorwie cie wszędzie - oznajmił kujon. - Wiecie co jest najlepsze? Prawicie takie mądre kazania, a jako jedyni nie macie pary... - odezwałem się w końcu. - Ja jestem samodzielną i wolną jednostką. Nie potrzebuję do szczęścia partnera, który by mnie ograniczał - oznajmiła wyniośle Niebieska. Na te słowa prychnąłem. - Ja mam dziewczynę - odezwał się Baljeet. - Miszty jest w Indiach, nie widziałeś się z nią od wakacji. Jesteś pewny, że jest jeszcze ze sobą chodzicie? - zapytałem go z wrednym uśmieszkiem. - Tak, jestem. I wiesz co Ferb jeśli próbujesz mi dopiec i podburzyć moje męskie ego to uprzedzam cię od razu, że ci się nie uda. - Właśnie! - wykrzyknęła Niebieska. - Nie da się podburzyć czegoś czego nie ma! - Po czyjej ty jesteś stronie? - zwróciliśmy się do niej jednocześnie - ja i Baljeet. - Po niczyjej. Jak już mówiłam jestem niezależną i wolną jednostką. - Taki wolny elektron - wypalił Buford. - Chyba niedołężną i walniętą - odezwałem się. - Dobra ja już się najadłem do zobaczenia na lekcji... Albo nie... Nie wiem jeszcze - oznajmiłem i odszedłem od stołu. Kierowałem się do okienka, by odnieść tace, gdy ktoś na mnie wpadł. - Nie przeprosisz? - zapytałem podnosząc tacę z ziemi. - Za co? Za to, że wpadłeś na mnie, przez co cała się ubrudziłam? - dobiegł mnie z dołu cichy głos. Na podłodze siedziała szatynka i wpatrywała się w mnie w jakiś nieokreślony sposób. - Wybacz, ale wydaje mi się, że to ty na mnie wpadłaś - oznajmiłem. - Wybaczam, bo źle ci się wydaje - odparła dziewczyna i podniosła się z podłogi. Strząsnęła z bluzy resztki makaronu i podniosła z ziemi tacę. ---- Cudownie, teraz cała w sosie pomidorowym. Przed chwilą miałam spotkanie z tacą spaghetti i Ferbem. Poznałam go bez problemu, w końcu niewiele osób ma zielone włosy... W Danville niewiele osób ma zielone włosy. Bo jak przekonałam się, mieszkając choćby w Tokio, na świece dość sporo. Ja go poznałam, ale on mnie nie. Nie dziwię mu się. Nie przypominam już Danny. Nikt w szkole mnie nie poznaje, nawet Ivette i Artur. Gdybym im się nie przedstawiła, to zapewne nie mieliby pojęcia kim jestem. Nie mam im tego za złe w końcu od lat się nie widzieliśmy, a ja niezbyt dbałam o kontakt z moimi przyjaciółmi. Wolałam o nich zapomnieć i skupić się na karierze w organizacji. Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że wrócę do Danville. O Ferbie jak i pozostały z paczki Flynna, Ivette zdążyła mi już trochę opowiedzieć. O zielonowłosym nie wyrażała się w superlatywach, wręcz przeciwnie. Jest teraz bardzo "popjular" wśród dziewczyn i jak to się mówi ma niezłe branie. Ma dziewczynę Paulin Heller, ją też świetnie pamiętam, z którą co jakiś czas zrywa i się schodzi. Z tego co mówiła Iv to zmienił się bardzo z charakteru. Opisała go jako niezłego chama. Dowiedziałam się też, że Izabella jest w końcu z Phineasem. Od kilku lat tworzą razem szczęśliwą parę. Buford znalazł sobie dziewczynę, Milly z zastępu Ogników. Baljeet strasznie wyprzystojniał i ponoć chodzi z jakąś Miszty z Indii. Tylko Nazz się nie zmieniła i chwała bogu, chociaż ona jedna. Dziewczyny jednak nie utrzymują ze sobą takiego kontaktu jak w podstawówce. Iv skupiła się na karierze w sportowej. Działa w szkolnym zespole lekkoatletycznym, a także w miejskim klubie piłkarskim. Artur nadal pisze wiersze, ale jest nieco bardziej wygadany i śmiały. Gdy Iv na chwile zostawiła nas samych, zdradził mi, że wkrótce zamierza jej, w końcu, powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach. Nie ukrywam, że ich entuzjazm z powodu mojego powrotu mnie zaskoczył. Wydawali się być szczęśliwi, że wróciłam. Oboje próbowali wyciągnąć ze mnie co się ze mną działo prze te lata, a ja odpowiedziałam im jedynie, że jeździłam po świecie. Poszłam do łazienki się nieco obmyć, a potem udałam się do mojej szafki. Wyciągnęłam z niej książki na trzy ostatnie dzisiaj lekcje, fizykę z Robertem i dwie godziny gotowania... Ta... Gotowanie, mój horror. Potem zdjęłam ubrudzoną bluzę i wrzuciłam bezceremonialnie do szafki. Gdy kierowałam się w stronę sali lekcyjnej, znów ktoś na mnie wpadł i znów się przewróciłam. Książki wyleciały mi z rąk i rozwaliły się po korytarzu. - Uważaj jak człapiesz - warknęłam do osoby, która mnie wywaliła. - Wybacz - odparł koleś i zaczął pomagać zbierać mi książki. Spojrzałam na niego i znów zobaczyłam zieloną czuprynę Ferba. - Hey, to nie ty wpadłaś na mnie na stołówce? - zapytał mnie po chwili. - Nie, to ty wpadłeś na mnie - odparłam i wstałam z ziemi. On też się podniósł i przyjrzał mi uważnie. Pewnie zastanawiał się od czego by zacząć pogadankę. - Jesteś ta Nowa, co? - skinęłam nieznacznie głową. - Jestem Ferb miło mi cie poznać. - Ell - odparłam krótko i ignorując jego wyciągniętą rękę, odeszłam w stronę klasy fizyki. W gabinecie byłam pierwsza, wszyscy byli jeszcze na obiedzie i nie spieszyło im się specjalnie na zajęcia. Usiadłam w drugiej ławce pod oknem, lubię siadać przy oknie. Po chwili drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i do klasy wszedł Robert z Irvingiem. Rozmawiali o sprawach O.W.C.A. i chyba nawet mnie nie zauważyli. Dopiero po chwili Irving spostrzegł mnie i zamilkł. Uśmiechnęłam się i pomachałam do niego ręką. - Cześć Irving. Chłopak wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy. - Danny? - A no - odparłam z uśmiechem. - Rob ty wiedziałeś że ona wraca? - zwrócił się do Lerninga. - Oczywiście - odparł profesor z uśmiechem. - Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? - Bo byś wygadał. Rudowłosy podszedł do mnie i uściskał. - Nie tak mocno, mruknęłam i skrzywiłam się z bólu. - Przepraszam - Chłopak wypuścił mnie z objęć. - Co się stało? Dlaczego wróciłaś? Tak dawno się nie kontaktowaliśmy. - Bo dawno niczego nie zawaliłeś - odparłam z uśmiechem. - Opowiadaj co u ciebie. ---- Po obiedzie miałem ostatnią lekcje - francuski z Syrenką, a potem dwie godziny szlabanu. Kilka tygodni temu dostałem kare wraz z Nazz za rozpoczęcie bitwy na jedzenie w stołówce. Ona "w nagrodę" musiała spędzać dwie godziny tygodniowo w bibliotece na pomocy Starej Jędzy, a mnie dyro przydzielił jako osobistego pomocnika Flaka - nauczyciela zajęć kulinarnych. Tak więc co poniedziałek, aż do końca roku musiałem przychodzić na lekcje gotowania z 1c. Nie uskarżam się... W 1c są niezłe laski. Francuski jak zwykle minął bez większych przeżyć. Potem pożegnałem się z braciszkiem i pozostałymi, obrzuciłem Nazz kilkoma wyzwiskami, że to wszystko jej wina i poszedłem do klasy Flaka. Jak zawsze byłem pierwszy, gotowanie było moim ulubionym przedmiotem, zawsze nieźle mi szło i Flaku mnie uwielbiał. Do klasy zaczęli schodzić się uczniowie i uczennice. Tych drugich nie było za dużo, ale liczy się jakość, nie ilość. W końcu zabrzmiał dzwonek i Flaku zaczął lekcje. Uczniowie mieli przygotować dzisiaj naleśniki. Po kilku minutach drzwi klasy znów się otworzyły i do środka, ku mojemu zdumieniu, weszła szatynka, którą dziś dwukrotnie przewróciłem. - A co to jest za spóźnianię! - wykrzyknął Flaku. Cenił sobie punktualność. - Przepraszam profesorze Flankuster, profesor Lerning zatrzymał mnie po lekcji - odezwała się cicho Nowa. Flaku spojrzał na nią badawczo, chyba zrobiła na nim niezłe wrażenie bo jako jedna z nielicznych wypowiedziała jego nazwisko poprawnie. - Dobrze usiądź. Na końcu jest wolny stolik. Dziś robimy naleśniki, jak zawsze w parach. Uczniów jest nieparzyście, więc Ferb będzie Ci pomagał. - Ale panie profesorze - odezwałem się. - Ja jestem pana pomocnikiem. - Dziś będziesz pomocnikiem panny... przepraszam jak imię? - Ell. - Panny Ell. A teraz już do roboty. Podszedłem do dziewczyny z pochmurną miną. Nie ukrywam, że mi się to nie podobało. Jako pomocnik Flaka mogłem chodzić po klasie i zaczepiać dziewczyny, a teraz byłem uwiązany przy tej tu. Zaczęliśmy robić ciasto. Ell wyciągnęła wielką michę i wpatrzyła się w nią tępo. - Co tak stoisz jak ofiara? - szepnąłem do niej. - Nie wiem co dalej - odparła. Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą i podałem jej potrzebne składniki. - Zrób z tego ciasto - oznajmiłem. - Jak? - Na tablicy masz napisane jak. Ell zaczęła dodawać wszystkie składniki do miski. Ja w tym czasie postanowiłem przejść się po klasie i sprawdzić jak idzie pozostałym. Podszedłem do Mariett, która mieszał już ciasto naleśnikowe wielką drewnianą łychą. - I jak ci idzie? - szepnąłem jej do ucha. Dziewczyna lekko drgnęła, ale uśmiechnęła się. - Widzę, że ciężko przędziesz - powiedziałem. - Poczekaj, zademonstruję. Stanąłem za Mariett i delikatnie chwyciłem jej dłonie. - Widzisz, musisz mieszać dokładniej i zataczać większe koła - szepnąłem, pomagając mieszać jej ciasto. - T-takie - zapytała mnie, drżącym głosem. - Tak dokładnie - odparłem i objąłem ją delikatnie w talii. W tym samym momencie usłyszałem głuche uderzenie i cała klasa została spowita przez biały pył. ---- Dodawałam właśnie mąki, gdy worek pękł. Tak sam z siebie. Cała zawartość wysypała się na ziemię i wszystko zrobiło się białe, jak by spadł śnieg. Stałam z uniesionym rękami, cała w mące. Wszystkie oczy zwrócone były na mnie. - Przepraszam - powiedziałam rumieniąc się. - Ja wszystko zaraz posprzątam. - Ooo... Nie wątpię panno Ell, ale po lekcji - oznajmił profesor. - Teraz wracaj do ciastowania. Wróciłam więc do, jak to profesor Flankuster określił, ciastowania, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Otworzyłam szafkę i zaczęłam szukać drugiej paczki mąki. Znalazłam ją prawie na samym końcu szafki. Wsunęłam się do środka by ją wyciągnąć. - Co ty wyprawiasz? - usłyszałam za sobą groźny szept. Wyszłam z szafki w reku ściskając mąkę. - Mąka mi wyszła - odparłam spoglądając na zielonowłosego. Chłopak zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i odszedł zaczepiać inne dziewczyny. Przez następne dziesięć minut usiłowałam wymieszać ciasto by jak to powiedział profesor, stało się jednolitą gęstawą substancją. Mnie wychodziła jedynie kleista breja z której nie mogłam wyciągnąć łyżki. Jak ja nienawidzę zajęć kulinarnych! W końcu Ferb zakończył swój obchód i wrócił by mi "pomóc". ---- Na widok Nowej pojedynkującej się z kleista breją w usilnej próbie odzyskania łyżki, zatrzymałem się zszokowany. Tak niesprawnego indywiduum jeszcze nie widziałam. Żeby spaprać naleśniki. Jedno z najprostszych dań! Ulitowawszy się w końcu nad szatynką i postanowiłem jej pomóc. Wyrwałem jej miskę z rąk, jednym zdecydowanym ruchem wyciągnąłem łyżkę z miski, a jej kleistą zawartość wrzuciłem do kosza na śmieci. Zacząłem podawać jej składniki w odpowiednich proporcjach, ona dodawała je posłusznie do miski. W końcu gdy miała już wszystkie niezbędne składniki, wręczyłem jej mikser. - Tak dla ułatwienia - wyjaśniłem. - Teraz wymieszaj - powiedziałem i już po chwili tego pożałowałem. Gdy tylko dziewczyna włączyła mikser, cała zawartość miski wystrzeliła z niej i przykleiła się do wszystkiego na około. W tym i do mojej twarzy, włosów, koszuli... - Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Ja niechcący.... - zawołał Nowa przekrzykując mikser, który zaczął żyć własnym życiem. - Panno Ell, proszę wyłączyć miserator! - zawołał profesor. Dziewczyna nie była jednak w stanie okiełznać maszyny. Spróbowałem jej pomóc, niestety nie wyszło mi to najlepiej. Wspólnie z Ell doprowadziliśmy do tego, że mikser wkręcił się we włosy Natalie. W końcu do akcji wkroczył pan profesor i wyłączył mikser z wtyczki. - Pan Robertson zaprowadzi, pannę Tall do doktora Dlara. Reszta wracać do pracy - zawołał Flaku, po czym zwrócił się do nas. - Wasza dwójka niech lepiej zacznie naleśnikować bo obleje - po tych słowach udał się w stronę swojego biurka. Nowa przełknęła głośno ślinę. Spojrzałem na nią z wściekłością. - Przez ciebie kretynko Flaku się na mnie wpienił - warknąłem. - To nie moja wina. Ja nie umiem gotować. - Uwierz, zauważyłem. Wziąłem od Ell miskę i samodzielnie przyszykowałem ciasto. Naczynie z gotowym surowcem oddałem dziewczynie. - Masz to tylko usmażyć - wyszeptałem wolno i wyraźnie. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strach. - Na ogniu? - szepnęła z lękiem. - Nie k***a na wodzie - prawie krzyknąłem. Brązowowłosa przełknęła ślinę i wzięła ode mnie miskę. Odwróciłem się i ruszyłem ku Mariett, która już usmażyła połowę swoich naleśników. Okazało się jednak, że popełniłem ogromny błąd. ---- Ja tylko nalałam troszkę tej masy, którą przygotował Ferb na rozgrzaną patelnię... Nie wiem jakim cudem patelnia się zapaliła. ---- Ledwie zdążyłem powiedzieć - Mariett cóż za piękny zapach? - gdy usłyszałem za sobą paniczny krzyk. W mgnieniu oka odwróciłem się na pięcie. Nowa przywarła do ściany, a z patelni buchały płomienie prawie do samego sufitu. W jednej chwili włączył się alarm przeciw pożarowy i cała klasa ewakuowała się na zewnątrz. Nowa stała uwięziona między płonącą patelnią, a ścianą. Co robić, co robić... Jak zaraz czegoś nie zrobię to ta kretynka się spali! Dlaczego do jasnej cholery nie trysnęły jeszcze te przeklęte zraszacze! Zacząłem rozglądać się po sali w poszukiwaniu czegoś co ugasiło by tę pożogę. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem o wodzie, ona załatwiła by sprawę. Potem przypomniało mi się z lekcji EDB, że oleju nie gasi się wodą no i do tego kuchenka elektryczna + woda... Niebezpieczne równanie. W rogu sali dostrzegłem gaśnicę. Chwyciłem ją i podbiegłem do płonącego stoiska. W samą porę, bo ogień jakimś sposobem zajął właśnie kredens. Uruchomiłem sprzęt i ugasiłem płomienie które buchały już po sam sufit. Gdy tylko zniknął ostatni płomyczek, włączyły się zraszacze... - Nie no teraz!? Serio!? Odstawiłem gaśnicę na ziemię i poszedłem do dziewczyny. Kuliła się na ziemi. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytałam i pomogłem jej wstać. Na jej dłoniach dostrzegłem niewielkie oparzenia. - Nie nic mi się nie stało - odparła i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Chyba poparzyłaś sobie dłonie... - Och... Nic specjalnego... Nic specjalnego... Te dwa słowa sprawiły, że coś co od tak dawna było uśpione na dnie mojego serca delikatnie się przebudziło. Wpatrzyłem się w jej twarz. Miała takie cudne oczy i ten uśmiech... Do sali wparował profesor Flaku. - Janie Pawle! Niech was niebo ma w opiece! - wykrzyknął łapiąc się za serce. - Nic wam nie jest? - Nie wszystko w porządku - oznajmiłem. - Ell jest tylko trochę poparzona. - Czy nie wiecie, że jak alarm dzwoni to trza wiać? - zganił nas profesor, potem dodał nieco łagodniej. - Panie Fletcher zaprowadź pannę Ell do doktora Dlara. Na dziś chyba skończymy lekcję. Skinąłem głową i poprowadziłem dziewczynę ku gabinetowi lekarskiemu. Zapukałem cicho i oboje weszliśmy do środka. Doktor Dlar kończył właśnie wyplątywać mikser z włosów Natalie. ---- Drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i do środka wszedł młody Fletcher i Daniella. Na widok przemoczonej pary z czego jedna ubabrana była czymś co chyba było ciastem naleśnikowym, a druga nosiła na sobie ślady dość bliskiego kontaktu z ogniem, zamurowało mnie. - Co-Co się stało? - zdołałem wyjąkać. - Miałam lekcję gotowania - szepnęła Daniella, zwieszając smętnie głowę. Agentka P jednak nie przesadzała gdy mówiła, że jej właścicielki lepiej nie wpuszczać do kuchni. ---- Doktor D wpatrywał się w nas zdumiony, w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku i zwrócił do Ell, zupełnie mnie ignorując. - Nic ci nie jest? Nie zrobiłaś sobie krzywdy? - Nie Sam-doktorze nic mi nie jest - odparła Nowa. - Chodź tu pokaż się. Dziewczyna podeszła do mężczyzny i pokazała my poparzone dłonie. - Nie wygląda za ciekawie... Ale najgorzej też nie jest... - oznajmił przyglądając się jej dłonią. Po chwili zwrócił swe oblicze na mnie i zapytał. - A panu panie Fletcher coś dolega? - Nie ja tylko... - To do widzenia, i proszę zabrać ze sobą pannę Tall - oznajmił Dlar. - Możesz odprowadzić ją do klasy profesora Flaka, to znaczy Flankustera. - Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zajęcia się już skończyły... - O... W porządku. A więc idźcie do domu czy gdzieś... Wraz z Natalie posłusznie opuściliśmy gabinet. ---- Gdy tylko Ferb i ta blondi, chyba Nadia, opuścili gabinet, Samuel zapytał mnie. Nie zaraz to była Natalie! Tak na pewno Natalie... Nadia to ta szatynka... Wracając Sam zwrócił się do mnie. - Nie to, że mnie to interesuje, ale co się stało? Podczas gdy ja opowiadałam mojemu przyjacielowi jak podpaliłam pracownię do zajęć kulinarnych, on bandażował mi poparzone dłonie. - Wiesz kiedy powiedziałaś, że jeszcze mnie odwiedzisz i skaleczysz się w palec... Nie sądziłem, że zrobisz to naprawdę - zażartował. Ja nie wierzę Sam żartuje! - Och... To było nieumyślne. - Wiesz, że za nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci też wsadzają do kicia? Swoją drogą, ja na miejscu francuzów kazał bym ci upiec sernik. Poco wydawać miliony na jakieś zamachy, skoro ty sama byś się wykończyła usiłując upiec ciasto. - Na żarty ci się zebrał... - szepnęłam i uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Sam również się uśmiechnął i skończył mi bandażować dłonie. - Oparzenia są powierzchowne, niedługo się zagoją. Wcieraj sobie te maść. Rany nie będą cię tak bolały - oznajmił i wręczył mi tubkę z jakąś maścią. - Dzięki Sam. - Nie ma sprawy, w końcu za to mi płacą. A teraz może napijesz się ze mną herbatki i pogadamy o starych dobrych czasach, kiedy to nie ścigała cię francuska mafia, a na każdym wykładzie doprowadzałaś Thomsona do białej gorączki? - Z wielką chęcią - odparłam i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Kategoria:Odcinki